


An Evil Day in the Life of Dr. Krankcase

by MectoTech



Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Dr. Krankcase shows no mercy, Evil, Fisticuffs (Skylanders) - Freeform, Gen, Invasion, Krankenstein (Skylanders) - Freeform, Smoking, Villainy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MectoTech/pseuds/MectoTech
Summary: Dr. Krankcase goes about his day, does some paperwork, tends to his wooden legs, massacres a Mabu factory, the usual.Rated "Teen and Up" due to violence, some blood, smoking and general heartlessness.
Kudos: 5





	An Evil Day in the Life of Dr. Krankcase

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an attempt to show Dr. Krankcase at his worst. He is meant to appear as evil as possible. I added the unhealthy habit of cigar smoking as I thought it would add to Dr. Krankcase's villainous image.

Dr. Krankcase stands in his dimly lit office, his legs lowered so he can reach his desk. The five wooden spider legs were built with function in mind over comfort, as their creator was focused on mobility and combat. He never took into consideration what he would do if he wanted to sit and relax.

_ I don’t have time to relax anyway _ , Dr. Krankcase reminds himself.

Lighting a cigar, the mad doctor looks over the reports on his desk. A massive window behind him gives a view of his factory, producing vibrant, green goo at a constant rate along with Krankcase’s other impressive inventions, such as the Evilikins. This room, like most things built or designed by Dr. Krankcase, is built primarily out of wood, the walls paneled with dark ebony, and his desk is made of rich mahogany. Naturally, he takes extra care when it comes to his own property, using the most impressive materials. His own legs, for example, are made from some of the most resilient woods he could get his hands on. Tapping his cigar, Dr. Krankcase flips a page, briefly enjoying the silence, hearing nothing but the distant factory noises outside of his office, a sound which he as an inventor greatly enjoys.

After a heavy knock on Krankcase’s door, a tall Evilikin enters the office noisily.

With a sigh, Dr. Krankcase crosses his arms. “What is it, Fisticuffs, can’t you see I’m working?” he asks, angrily.

“Sorry, doctor, it’s just that…” Fisticuffs hesitates, “Some of the Evilikins you sent to that Mabu factory came back. They were unsuccessful at retrieving the supplies you wanted. The Mabu Defense Force arrived with a Skylander and overpowered them.”

Dr. Krankcase is enraged. “My inventions were defeated by Mabu?” he shouts, “Pathetic! You make me look weak!” 

“But, doctor… ” the Evilikin weakly pleads.

“I will accept no excuse for failing me!” Krankcase roars, his sharp teeth bared.

If a wooden robot can feel fear, that is exactly what Dr. Krankcase sees in the eyes of the Fisticuffs as he reaches out his left arm and electrocutes the Evilikin with his Lightning Hand from across the room. Fisticuffs falls down, lifeless from the attack. Dr. Krankcase leans back casually and takes a drag from his cigar as if nothing had happened. With a push of a button, a few Shield Shredders are summoned to carry the Fisticuffs out of the room.

Now in a bad mood, the inventor hastily finishes what he is doing. A factory such as his cannot function without the materials to continue production, so it seems Krankcase will have to ambush the factory himself to make sure the job is carried out properly. Dr. Krankcase puts out his cigar and wipes his face. “If you want something done, do it yourself,” he mutters. Readjusting his legs before leaving his place at the desk, Dr. Krankcase scuttles over to his weapons cabinet, selects a Goo Gun, and attaches it to the canister fastened to his back. After briefly cleaning his goggles, Dr. Krankcase makes his way to his Evilikin warehouse to gather some troops to aid his assault. Pacing before the Evilikins, all neatly lined up per his request, Dr. Krankcase selects the numbers he wants, bringing nearly thirty Evilikins in total. As the sun begins to set, they all board an airship, and Dr. Krankcase orders the robot piloting the ship to fly to the same Mabu factory as earlier. On the way there, Dr. Krankcase gives his wooden soldiers a pep-talk. That is, if pep-talks are meant to make someone utterly terrified of failing at their task.

“This morning, I sent a squad of Evilikins to attack this simple, little Mabu factory and bring new shipments of wood,” he explains in a booming voice, “They failed me. Now I will be accompanying you on this mission to make sure that  _ you  _ do not fail,” a maniacal grin splits his face before he continues.  _ “If  _ **_you_ ** _ fail, I will have you torn limb from limb to be made into pickle barrels. Only then will you be deactivated.” _

And with that, Dr. Krankcase turns his back on his Evilikins, his bottom fangs remain bared as he continues to smirk at the sound of the Evilikins quivering behind him (it is surprisingly loud as their heavy wood and metal bodies clatter).

Once they land, Dr. Krankcase shouts out orders to the Evilikins. “Shield Shredders, take the control rooms and stop their weapon production. Krankensteins and Spinners, follow me. Fistcuffses and Cannons, surround the outer rim before moving inward. The rest of you, scatter and strike throughout the factory.  _ Here we goo! _ ” Dr. Krankcase charges, his legs rotating to give himself extra speed. His goal is simply to rob the factory of wood and machine parts, but the mad doctor does not bat an eye at the idea of harming the Mabu, he does want to prove himself and provide an example for the Evilikins, after all. Mabu are such small, weak creatures anyway. He does not  _ try  _ to kill anyone, electrocution, goo shots, a couple of hard kicks, none of that is  _ necessarily  _ lethal. But as he goes along, Dr. Krankcase becomes less patient. 

As the whole factory becomes aware of the invasion, more heroic Mabu arrive to take up arms against Dr. Krankcase. Having Evilikins fighting alongside him gives him less to do, but Dr. Krankcase is an ambitious man and he ends up willingly fighting several Mabu at once. As the Mabu are generally a more meek species, many make an effort to hide rather than face Dr. Krankcase and his robots, but even they were not safe from the mad doctor’s wrath.

The air is filled with the sounds of combat, the impact of metal and wood, and the occasional taunt from Dr. Krankcase. He is incessant and oblivious to the accumulation of blood on his legs, hands and even some splatters on his face. Dr. Krankcase’s eyes gleam with fury and a constant open-mouthed grin plastered on his face, showing off his sharp tusks. With the adrenaline coursing through him, Dr. Krankcase does not miss a beat, he keeps fighting on until… everything is silent. When the last brave Mabu falls lifeless after the severe roundhouse kicks from Dr. Krankcase’s spider legs, the inventor looks around him to see which Mabu to go after next. But there is no one, just Mabu lying limp throughout the factory, in piles of blood and goo. The Evilikins near Krankcase look around at a loss as well. He orders them to continue searching until a Krankenstein spots him. 

“Doctor, all the Mabu have been neutralized,” the Evilikin reports.

“All of them?” Dr. Krankcase asks incredulously, the idea of massacring an entire factory of innocent Mabu just to steal their wood sets in. “What are our losses?”

“Four of the smaller Evilikins are destroyed,” Krankenstein responds.

“Now that… that is how you win,” Dr. Krankcase laughs hysterically at his triumph, pleased that they were able to wipe out the factory before any help arrived. “Tell the other Evilikins to bring all the wood back to my ship, along with any other materials and valuables you can find. Quickly now!”

“Yes, sir!” the Evilikin runs off to spread the word and get to work.

Dr. Krankcase makes his way back to the ship, smirking the whole way, laughing at the carnage. He catches his reflection on a fallen shield along the way, his face dotted with red. Hastily, the doctor wipes the blood from his face and continues walking, unphased. 

***

Once they return to Dr. Krankcase’s lair, it is dark out. He gives some orders to the Evilikins regarding what to do with the spoils and then returns to his office. First things first, Dr. Krankcase goes to attend to his wooden legs. The inventor spent a great deal of time creating them, so he always makes sure to keep them in perfect condition and inspects them after every outing. His pride and vanity cause Krankcase to be protective over the wooden spider legs, he does not trust them in the hands of anyone other than himself, not even those of the Evilikins he built. 

He enters his private workshop, a smaller room filled with all the mad doctor’s preferred materials and tools, as Krankcase sees this as the room where he does his best work and therefore forbids anyone other than himself from coming in. Dr. Krankcase retrieves the toolbox he reserves specially for the items used for maintaining his legs. Setting the case on his work desk, Dr. Krankcase removes his hat and gloves, gently placing them aside, then hangs his jacket and shirt in a small closet. This reveals the garment he designed to keep his legs attached to his torso. It is black and resembles something like a girdle with suspenders and attaches to the wood with several buttons and clasps. Like the legs themselves, this garment serves a specific function rather than offering any comfort, though by now, the inventor is used to this. Stepping behind the work desk, Dr. Krankcase removes the straps and unclasps the garment, pulling it off of his body and setting it on the desk beside him. With his abdomen uncovered, the scars from the removal of Dr. Krankcase’s original legs are visible, the wound healed looking like nothing more than a series of rough, pale scratches against his green skin. Then, with great balance, the inventor lifts himself off of the legs and onto a desk chair. Years of getting around following the loss of his legs have trained his upper body strength. 

Dr. Krankcase opens the toolbox and begins his routine of cleaning the blood and dirt off of the legs, first spraying a soft rag with the different solutions he discovered to work best for the job, and carefully lifting and bending each leg to clean them from all angles. He then dries the wood and adds a preserving lacquer to it. Finally, Dr. Krankcase adds his special concoction of goo to the joints of the legs like oil, so that they will never inconveniently malfunction and render the doctor immobile. Once satisfied with his work, Dr. Krankcase leaves his legs there for the night, climbing down from his chair and carrying himself using his arms over to a wooden wheelchair, which he, of course, built himself. Pulling himself up to the cushioned seat, Dr. Krankcase rolls himself over to the tiny wardrobe once more to pick out a comfortable shirt to wear.

He then wheels himself into his bedroom next door. Dr. Krankcase turns off the lights, pulls himself into bed, and rests after a long day of work.


End file.
